The Perfect Plan
by BananaCountess
Summary: Onodera knew exactly what he was going to give Takano for Valentine's day. If only he could find a way to give it to him without wetting himself. ((Fluff, first fluff I've ever written, probably super cheesy, warning there OnoderaXTakano))


In the Shoujo Manga department of the Emerald Publishing Company, everything was normal.

Well, almost normal.

The cycle was back at the beginning, and the area sparkled with a fresh clean sent, and everyone looked refreshed and ready.

Well, almost everyone.

The only exception to what would be a perfectly normal day was Onodera Ritsu, who seemed to be more skittish than usual.

Today was none other than Valentine's Day, and Onodera, after almost 2 years of being by Takano's side in a romantic relationship, had finally decided to confess his love.

It was true; he hadn't said a word to Takano, when there wasn't a day that went by Takano wouldn't say it to him. Eventually, it started to make him feel guilty, and he decided that today would be the day he would tell him.

If only he could manage to get the words out.

He had practiced saying it in a mirror, but when he looked up at the real thing, he could barely contain the blush that crept onto his face, which was something normally he was able to do.

"OI, ONODERA!" his deep voice snapped at him, waking him from his trance.

"STOP STARING AND GET WORKING" Takano ordered, and Onodera did what he was told.

Until he started to think about his plans.

He hadn't really planned a special location; he thought his lover wouldn't really mind, considering he hadn't heard these words come out of his mouth for the past 12 years.

The thought of saying it to him though still made him beet red, and when Takano tapped his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his chair. Takano leaned down so he could whisper into Onodera's ear.

"Jumpy today, aren't we?" he whispered with a chuckle, making Onodera's face redden more.

The rest of his work day was spent in agony, for he could constantly feel Takano's stares, and he would just begin thinking about the plan again.

When Onodera had finally gotten home, he readied himself, thinking to himself the precise way to say it, when he began to notice Takano wasn't behind him. He wasn't on the train with him either. This panicked and irritated Onodera.

_Idiot _he thought to himself _I finally get the guts to confess and he doesn't even come home on time._ He let out an upset huff before opening the door to his apartment, and found a different world behind it.

Everything was covered in candles, rose petals scattered across the floor, and in the center of the apartment, was his lover, dressed in a Tuxedo.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Takano said with a grin.

"I-IDIOT!" Onodera yelled. "DON'T BREAK INTO OTHER PEOPLES APARTMENTS!" he huffed before sitting down on one of the couches that had been pushed into the corner.

_So much for surprise confession _he thought, disappointed. _He had a whole set up and everything…_

"A-and after this" Onodera muttered, "You're going to clean this all up!" he ordered.

"After what?" Takano said with a hint of surprise in his face.

"Well I can't show you now, go get dressed in something more simple!" Onodera ordered, and watched as his lover walked out of his apartment to change.

_Is he… not expecting me to do something? _Onodera thought.

_WHAT AN IDIOT! I'M NOT THAT BAD OF A LOVER _Onodera felt like shouting, but that would give it away.

When Takano came back in regular clothing, Onodera stood up, and grabbed his arm, pulling him back into Takano's apartment.

Onodera stood facing Takano, trying his hardest not to go beet red, and took a deep breath, making Takano lift his eyebrow.

"You know you idiot" he began.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO GIVE YOU ANYTHING? I CAN BE PREPARED TO YOU KNOW" Onodera found himself saying.

_No, no no, this is definitely NOT the plan. _His mind yelled at him.

"Wait! I mean… uhm…" he began to stutter, making Takano even more confused.

_Just do it, he's been waiting for it _his mind told him.

"Takano… I… I…" he began, making Takano's eyes widen.

Onodera closed his eyes and suddenly yelled it out from the top of his lungs.

"I LOVE YOU!" he heard himself shriek.

He opened one eye first, and found himself looking and a sight he thought he would never see.

Takano was blushing.

His lover, the stoic type he thought would always be able to keep a straight face, was blushing beat red in the face, one hand covering his mouth.

Onodera felt his own mouth hang open in reaction, and that surprised silence hung in the open until Takano managed to say something.

"Say it again" he ordered, lighting up Onodera red.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID! IDIOT!" Onodera responded, earning him a nod

"Yes, but I want you to say it again." Takano said.

"I… I love you" Onodera muttered this time, but it was clear Takano could hear it, because a light pink rose up in his cheeks.

"Again" his deep voice commanded.

"I'M NOT GOING TO KEEP SAYING IT OVER AND OVER!" Onodera fumed.

"Fine then, I'll say it to you" Takano began.

Onodera then cut him off. He had almost forgotten the icing on the cake. The one thing that would make this the perfect gift.

"Masamune, I love you" Onodera said, grabbing Takano's hand.

_Oh dear god, I can't believe I did that _Onodera thought as he watched Takano light up red again.

"That's all you getting for Valentine's day, so don't expect chocolates or anything" Onodera began before Takano cut him off, kissing him softly on the lips.

Onodera expected this to happen, and simply wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Which he believed startled Takano as well. Onodera broke away and looked up into Takano's eyes.

"I think chocolates would have been the worst gift you could give me compared to this" Takano said, smiling.

"Well don't expect me to say it every day. That's your job" Onodera muttered.

"I love you, Ritsu" Takano whispered, making Onodera red in the face.

"S-same here" Onodera said before he moved in to kiss Takano.

* * *

><p><strong>((Oh geez, aren't I a cornaball. I hope I didn't make then too OOC there, This is my first fluff story so I hope I did well, reviews are needed! I always want to improve!))<strong>


End file.
